Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) technology defines architecture for pervasive peer-to-peer network connectivity of intelligent appliances, wireless devices, and personal computers of all types. UPnP technology is designed to bring easy-to-use, flexible, standards-based connectivity to ad-hoc or unmanaged networks whether in the home, in a small business, public locations, or systems connected to the Internet. UPnP technology provides a distributed, open networking architecture that leverages TCP/IP and web technologies to enable seamless proximity networking, in addition to providing control and data transfer among networked devices.
UPnP Device Architecture (UDA) is designed to support zero-configuration, “invisible” networking, as well as automatic discovery for a breadth of device categories from a wide range of vendors. Under this architecture, a device can dynamically join a network, obtain an IP address, convey the device's capabilities, and learn about the presence and capabilities of other devices within the network. Typically, in UPnP Device Architecture, multiple UPnP devices are interconnected via a customer premise equipment (CPE).
In 3GPP network, home base-stations, which are also referred to as “femto cells,” may be deployed in residences, in public hot-spot areas and in enterprises, e.g., company buildings or campuses, to provide wireless coverage using 3G and 4G technologies. With public hot-spot and enterprise deployments, femto cells are deployed as a connection of radio nodes that allow a mobile device to maintain a call while travelling through the physical domain of the enterprise.